Can I Love Again?
by BarretOblivion
Summary: Sonic is hearbroken about his past after finding out Sally was cheating on him.He runs away and meets Amy.He tries to run from his true feelings for her but ends up hurt. Now for 6 days he is trapped with Amy.Can he keep his promise or fall in love?Sonamy
1. Day 1

All Sonic Characters are owned by Sega.

I own Ashtin. Yeah so don't steal him or I will get you MUHAHAHAHA!

Hey everyone it's me Sonic the Hedgehog your favorite hero. I am going to let you all in on a little secret. I may look like I am always happy but deep down I am heartbroken. How you may ask? Well I will tell you.

~Flashback~

5 years ago in Mobius I was happily dating Sally Acorn. I was very happy being with her and did not think anything could ruin it. Until one day when I found out about the truth.

I had decided to pay Sally a visit with a large handful of white roses one night. I was at her doorstep when I heard some voices coming from her house. I looked inside to see what it was and that is when my life went downhill. She was kissing another red hedgehog that I had no idea about and it was not any kiss it was one serious kiss. This had enraged me. After all the times I saved her and loved her she turns around and cheats on me with another guy. I was so sad that I ripped the roses up and ran away. I ran until I could not anymore. I found myself in a different town that I had no idea about. It was called Station Square. As I entered the town I decided to start my hero business back up by fighting the big criminal around these parts. He goes by the name Eggman which completely fits on how he looks. Then in order to save myself from another heartbreak I decided to never love again. I then joined a good buddy of mine Tails and Knuckles who were also fighting with Eggman. In the process after a few battles I rescued a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. Right after I did she started to follow me and keep persisting me on going on a date with her or marrying her. Every time I saw her I ran away as fast as I could. I was scared that if I did it would lead to yet another heartbreak and I could not take the pain again. After a few years we became close friends. I had cared about her but not loved her but she continued to ask me to marry her or to ask her out as I continued to run.

~End of Flashback~

So there I was the fastest thing in the world at only 19 years old and I was just sitting in front of the TV at Tails's workshop. The smell of machinery and oil filled the entire workshop and the first time I ever walked in I nearly threw up but after a few years you get used to it. Anyways I was about to leave when the news suddenly abrupted on one of my TV programs I was watching.

Sonic: Hey Tails!

Tails: Yeah!

Sonic: You better have a look at this!

Tails walked in from the garage where he was busy tuning up the Tornado and he had oil all over his face while he was carrying a large wrench.

Tails: What is it?

Sonic: Check it out.

We both turned our attention to the TV as the anchorman at the news desk started his report.

Anchorman: This just in. Eggman has captured Amy Rose yet again after a long battle between the two last night. The evil scientist had taken her up to his new aircraft which he calls the Egg Stinger.

Before he even finished his report I bolted out the door ticked off that Amy had been kidnapped yet agian by Eggman. As I reached downtown I spotted the Egg Stinger and I easily entered the large aircraft while it was still on the ground. I went through the large aircraft's tunnels only pausing if I heard the clanking of metal from one of Eggman's robots doing their usual patrol. After awhile I found the prison area that held Amy. She looked a lot different then she did 5 years ago. She was looked a lot more mature for a 16 year old and had what most people would call a great body. Her eyes were still emerald like mine and she has kept the same hair do and red dress as before. She was in beetle position in the corner of the cell and had obviously been crying for a long time. As I unlocked the door her head immediately turned toward me and her eyes stared right into mine.

Amy: Sonic I knew you would come to save me.

Amy then immediately tackled me to the ground and gave me one of her death hugs. Everytime she did one made it harder and harder for me to breathe.

Sonic: A..M..Y... I...can't...breathe.

Amy immediately got off of me and gave me one of her innocent smiles as I gasped for breathe.

Amy: Sorry.

Sonic: It's okay. Listen let's get out of here before Egghead shows up.

Just as I had said that Amy's face went from pure joy to utterly terrified. I turned around and looked at what made Amy so scared. Eggman was in one of his old hovering personal aircrafts.

Sonic: What do you want this time Eggman?

Eggman: I wanted you and Amy be here to witness my death as well as yours.

Sonic: What are you blabbering on about?

Eggman: For the past 5 years I grow tired of you saving the day and defeating me. So I decided to kill not only you and Amy but also myself with this little bomb I have here.

Eggman pulled out a small circular object that had a time that showed 2 minutes and started counting down.

Sonic: You're crazy!

Eggman: Maybe but I suggest you try to escape before it goes off.

I suddenly grabbed Amy bridal style so I could run the fastest way I could out of the aircraft. I finally made it to the entrance when a wave of fiery explosion had nailed my back. It seared with pain as I blasted out of the Egg Stinger and I made sure that Amy would be okay. Then as I landed hard on the ground my right leg landed badly on the pavement as I heard a faint snap and a wave of pain erupted from my leg. The combined pain made it impossible for me to bear as everything went black with Amy safely in my arms.


	2. Day 2

As I awakened and came to my senses I was immediately greeted by a blast of pain searing through my body from my back and my right leg. My head was screaming with pain and I felt completely dazed and disoriented. After the pain died down I weakly opened my eyes and examined where I was. I was in a small room painted light blue and had a smell of sweet peaches that came from the scented candles that laid on top of the oak dresser in the corner of the room. I was in a comfortable bed with violet sheets and my head laid against two soft rose colored pillows. I tried to raise my head but my neck seared with pain in argument and I laid back down. I noticed that when I tried to move my right leg it did not even budge. I looked up and noticed that my right leg was wrapped in a cast and on it had a small kiss in pink lipstick. Suddenly the door opened and revealed Amy in a nurse's uniform and she had a large smile.

Amy: It's good to see you awake, Sonikku.

Sonic: Ugh what happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck.

Amy: Well after you saved me you went into a short coma due to the pain that you received. I took you back to my house and I treated you. You are really lucky nurse Amy knows all about treating broken bones.

Sonic: And why is that?

Amy: Because I have a special method of healing that takes much less time for you to recover.

Sonic: And how would you know?

Amy: Well I have a part time job at the downtown hospital and I treat people with broken bones and fractures. Normally it would take you about 6 to 7 weeks until you could completely recover. But using my special method you should be good as new in only 6 days.

Sonic: Well that is good.

Amy now started walking toward me until she was right over me and it was very uncomfortable for me as she continued to stare into my eyes.

Amy: I still can't believe 2 of the 4 things I have wished for to happen in my life have all happened in only one day.

Sonic: And what would that be?

Amy: First Eggman can no longer bother us because he is dead. Second I can spend some quality time with you for the next 6 days without you running off.

My quills stood up after she said that I was going to be trapped with her for 6 whole days.

Sonic: What about the hospital?

Amy: I pulled some strings and made it so you can stay here while I take care of you. Also I still get paid by doing this so I won't have any reason to leave you all by yourself.

I quickly tried to get out of the bed but I dropped to the floor and I could not get up as my back exploded with pain. Amy then quickly picked me up and placed me back on the bed with a smile.

Amy: You can't escape from me this time Sonikku.

Sonic: Why are you doing this to me?

Amy: I have a deal for you.

Sonic: I am listening.

Amy: Here is the deal. You stay here for 6 days while I take care of you. No outside communication and no leaving my house. During this I am going to try and win your heart. If before midnight on the 6th day you start to love me you must confess your feelings to me. Then you must go on a date with me.

Sonic: And if I don't?

Amy: Then I will stop chasing after you for the rest of your life. I can still be your friend but nothing more. However you have to give me a chance to appeal to you. If you do not then you will stay here even longer until I feel you are ready to leave. So do we have a deal?

I thought about it for a moment and realized that it would be good that Amy stopped chasing me. In fact she would only do her usual appeal to me for only 6 days. Of course the fact that I may fall in love with her never crossed my mind because I still wanted to keep my promise that I would never love anyone.

Sonic: Deal.

Amy then smiled and did something I was not ready for. She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward her face with her superior strength. Then she gave me a light kiss on my lips that made my body tremble. After she did she started to blush as she set me back in my original position.

Amy: In 6 days Sonikku you will be mine.

Amy then left me in the room as I was speechless that she was going to do anything to get me to love her. I had a weird feeling somewhere in my mind that she may be successful but I quickly shook the thought out before it became anything more than that. I then closed my eyes and went back to sleep as the nightmares of my heartbreaking past consumed my mind.


	3. Day 3

I was in a deep asleep until a bright light shined right into my closed eyes. I tried desperately to cover the light with the covers but I realized it would be better for me to wake up instead of being haunted by that horrible nightmare. As my eyes opened I realized that the door to the room I was in was open and the window right outside of the door was shining right on me. I yawned loudly after I my eyes adjusted to the sunlight that was pouring into my room. I then noticed that the pain in my back had disappeared and I was really surprised that Amy was able to do it that fast. I even noticed that my foot felt a little better. Usually most people say that it should be a week before it should feel better yet Amy was able to shorten that to one day. I have to say I am very impressed. Maybe Amy it is going to be good to hang around her. Agh! What am I thinking? I am going to be trapped here for 5 more days while she will try just about anything to make me love her. Still she is very determined I will admit that. Then I heard faint footsteps coming down the hall and seconds later Amy appeared at the door with her red dress and matching shoes on. She was holding a food tray that was packed with pancakes in the shape of hearts, sausage, bacon, and a large cup of coffee with the words "I Love You" written in red. I then noticed that the syrup on the pancakes had drawn a face of Amy on them smiling. I have to admit she worked hard to get the idea that she truly loved me in this form.

Amy: You feeling better?

Sonic: Yeah my back is better and the pain in my leg has dulled up a bit. Whatever you did is certainly working.

Amy: So does that mean you love me?

Sonic: No it just means that I am very grateful.

Amy: Well you need to eat so I will stay here until you eat every scrap of this food.

Amy then placed the tray on my chest and sat down at a nearby red seat with her eyes fixed on me. The feeling of her eyes staring at me made me feel uneasy but started to eat my breakfast. I had to admit it was better than I expected. Heck it may have been the best breakfast I have ever had in a long time. The pancakes were sweet and the sausage nice and juicy. The bacon crispy and the coffee creamy and sweet the perfect blend. After finishing all of my food I was still slowly finishing my coffee when I looked at Amy. Her head was turned and she was whistling an interesting tune that was actually sounded nice to my ears. That is when I looked down and I saw that her feet were stretched out and were laying on the bed with her legs lifted off the ground. That is when I saw under her dress out of the corner of my eye I saw some white under her skirt. I was actually seeing her panties and that was so unexpected. Normally I would probably spit out all of the coffee in my mouth but it was too good to do that. Instead the coffee went down my windpipe and I suddenly started coughing violently as tears were starting to form by the irritation on my windpipe. That was when Amy's head turned back to me and she immediately realized why I was coughing. She quickly brought her legs back to her body and she quickly blushed. Then she stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. Then she softly rubbed my back with her left hand as I continued to cough violently.

Amy: Are you okay?

Sonic: Yeah it's just (cough) some of the coffee went (cough) the wrong way (cough).

She continued to rub my back for another minute as I continued to cough until it finally ended.

Amy: I am sorry you saw that.

Sonic: Saw what?

Amy: You know.

Sonic: Know what?

Now Amy frowned and was obviously mad that I would not admit that I saw her panties.

Amy: My panties!

Sonic: Oh sorry. I did not mean to see them.

Amy then started to cool down which is a good thing because I am always scared that anytime soon her hammer might end up pounding my face into a cement wall. That was the one thing other than water that I was scared of. Sure she could fight great with it but she always had a short temper when it came to her friends.

Amy: Well at least you're okay.

Amy then grabbed the empty tray and started to walk out the door until she stopped at the doorway.

Amy: How was the food?

Sonic: It was pretty good. I have not had a breakfast like that in sometime.

Amy smiled and started to walk back out with her tail wagging left to right with each step she took. I had to admit she did walk gracefully and had nice legs. Agh! What am I thinking? Pull yourself together Sonic or you will end up having your heart broken into even smaller pieces. She does not truly love you. She is just a crazy fan girl who won't leave me alone and now I am stuck with her for 5 more days. I then agreed with what I thought and took a quick nap with the usual dark dreams. After a few hours Amy came in and checked up on me. She checked my leg to see if all was going well and popped a thermometer in my mouth. I kept my eyes barely open enough to make her think I was still asleep. After a few seconds she slowly pulled the thermometer out of my mouth. She slightly smiled that I am guessing I did not have a temperature and I seemed to be healthy. then she did something I was completely not ready for. She then walked to the front of my bed and picked up my right foot that was still in the cast. Then she carefully pulled it toward her body as she started to hug it lovingly. After about a minute of doing this and blushing in the process she then placed it back down lightly kissed it. Then she made her way back to my side and smiled at me. Then she bent down and first kissed my forehead lightly and then my lips. After that she smiled even more and walked out of the room skipping merrily along. After I waited 5 minutes to make sure she was gone I opened my eyes and looked at my foot. It felt a lot better than before she kissed it. It was weird that it had been hurting still before she kissed it and right after she did the pain completely disappeared. Why? I tried to ponder about this but my eyes betrayed my thoughts as I drifted back to sleep. I only woke up 2 more times when Amy brought in lunch and dinner to me. The dinner was definitely better than the breakfast which I was amazed by this. I had to admit Amy certainly knew how to cook. I would not mind eating her food for the rest of my life. After I thought about that I quickly shook my head to get it out of my head. I do not want to spend the rest of my life with some fan girl. I was about to tell her how good the food was but she quickly took the tray and left before I had a chance to thank her. I was then filled with drowsiness and I went back to sleep where the nightmares of my past greeted me.


	4. Day 4

I awoke with much more comfort than the following days due to the fact that my leg almost felt like new. I still had trouble moving it but overall I was impressed by the speed of my recovery. The fact of Amy's odd method of recovery for me still made me for some unknown reason feel warm inside. I don't know how to explain it I just have never felt this feeling in a very long time. The facts that it only happened when I was with Sally though made me feel scared as well. I am starting to worry about the possibility that I might actually fall for Amy is driving me nuts and that history will just repeat itself. Why am I being tortured by this? I just want it to end but I made a promise and I never break them. As normal after a few minutes Amy came in my room again carrying my as usual tasty breakfast as she asked the same question.

Amy: Do you love me now Sonikku?

For some odd reason I actually thought about her question. I THOUGHT ABOUT IT! Why? What is happening to me?

Sonic: Not yet but you are a very good friend.

The friend made it a lot worse as she jumped on top of me and gave me another of her death hugs. This one lasted the longest than any of her previous ones and I thought at one point I may actually suffocate from it. Finally she released me and I quickly gasped for air. After about 3 minutes I finally caught my breath and breathed normally again but Amy was still on top of me.

Sonic: Amy can you please get off?

Amy: Oh sorry.

Amy then climbed off my chest and sat back on her chair with her same old cheerful smile. I have to admit I sometimes like it when she smiles. It makes me feel a bit better inside. Agh what am I thinking?

Amy: Are you okay Sonic?

Suddenly I snapped back into reality and then for some reason I stared at her sparkling emerald eyes.

Sonic: I was just thinking.

Amy then grinned a little at my answer.

Amy: Was it about if you loved me or not?

For some reason I started to blush in response to her answer. I had no idea why?

Sonic: No!

Amy: Whatever you say. Anyways you should be able to walk a little today so I have something for you.

Amy then quickly ran out the door and in a flash came back in with a pair of blue and pink crutches.

Amy: You should be able to use these for the next 3 days so I thought I should give them to you. Don't try to escape though Sonikku. I locked all the exits and windows and there is no escape for you.

Somehow I expected this and completely believed her. Then she placed the crutches under my bed and smiled. She then left with the empty tray of food with my eyes slowly drifting off again. As yesterday Amy awoke me only for lunch and dinner as I always thanked her as she blushed in response. But for some reason I was about an hour into my sleep after dinner when I suddenly awoke. I tried my best to go back to sleep but something was holding me back. Then I grabbed the crutches under my bed as I put one under each of my arms for support as I wandered around Amy's house. She had a nice place I had to give her that and an interesting sense of style. I was expecting it to be a sanctuary of worshipping me but instead it had a nice homey feeling about it. It was styled mostly with pink and red with different shades of blue and purple all around the house. All her furniture was soft except for the dressers and tables which were made in oak. When I finished my little tour of her house I knew I had not seen Amy and I guessed she was asleep in her room which was the only one I have not seen yet. As I wandered back to my room I saw one of the doors I never entered cracked open slightly to her room. For some reason I wanted to not even look but my body was moving on its own to her room. So I cracked it open a little more and I poked my head in quietly. There I saw Amy cuddled up with a small doll of me on her light blue bed. Her room was colored bright pink like her but for some reason I did not even care for looking at the room. What I cared about was looking at Amy. Then thoughts came rushing into my mind like an uncontrollable waterfall. Thoughts like "She is so cute" or "She is so innocent and lovable" and then the one that seemed to drive a stake in my head was one that I never even thought I would ever think of in my life. It was "I think I am falling in love with her." Right as that thought piledrived into my mind I blushed for some reason and I quickly scampered back to my room dropping my crutches right outside of her room and feeling intense pain for every step I took. I did not care though. I needed to get away from her before I actually do something I never would do. Break a promise. I quickly got under my sheets and closed my eyes. The difference with this night's dreams was that instead of my past and Sally, I was dreaming about Amy. The images of her smiling at me, treating my injuries, her cooking, and the image of her sleeping peacefully on her bed with her doll of me. Then the last image was one I probably never saw coming at all. It was Amy sleeping on her bed with her snuggled next to some figure I could not identify. Then slowly the image became clearer every moment that passed until the figure became absolutely clear as daylight. The figure was me sleeping next to her and my arms wrapped around her lovingly around her waist and neck. I was blushing as her head rested against my chest as mine rested on top of her head as we both smiled. What is happening to ME!?!?!?!?


	5. Day 5

My dreams about Amy filled my head as I continued to toss and turn in my sleep. Every time I tried to get them out they came back even stronger than the last. I was about to give up when the morning sunlight shining on me woke me up. I as stretched my arms and yawned from the abrupt awakening I continued to think about me dreams. Never before has anything like this ever happened in my life. What did they mean? I could not tell if my dream was a nightmare or a pleasant dream. I wanted it to think it was a nightmare but somewhere deep inside of me was screaming it was not. After a few more moments of thinking about my dream my ears flickered when I abruptly heard the faint footsteps of Amy walking down the hall towards my room. After a few moments she appeared with another large amount of food on the tray for me. The only difference about today than the others was that it looked like Amy's smile was even larger than ever before. Maybe it is just me. As she placed the tray of food on my lap I immediately attacked the delicious food. As I scarffed down my food I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Amy had her eyes closed and seemed incredibly cheerful. After a few minutes of eating I had liked the tray clean and starred at Amy. She still had her eyes closed and did not seem to notice me.

Sonic: Amy why are you so cheerful today?

Amy then opened her eyes and seemed to snap back into reality but she still kept her large smile.

Amy: I am really starting to think you are falling in love with me.

Sonic: And what makes you think that?

Amy: Because I found your crutches outside of my bedroom this morning.

Oh shit! I just shot my self in the foot for leaving those things outside of her room. In my haste I completely forgot to think logically and that lead to her knowing about this.

Sonic: Yeah but what does that mean?

Amy: Tell me did you see me asleep in my room last night?

Oh boy! This could end badly. If I lie she knows it and it will lead to her hammer bearing down on my face. If I tell her the truth she will be even more determined to make me love her. Which to choose? Definitely the hammer.

Sonic: Yes.

WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT!?!?!?!? IS MY MOUTH IS NOT LISTENING TO ME!?!?!?! WHAT IS GOING ON!?!?!?!?!?

Amy's smile then grew even bigger than ever before as she heard my answer.

Amy: What did you think of me sleeping? Cute? Sexy? What?

I started to blush horribly that I was in this situation. I cannot keep digging my own grave. Don't say either of them.

Sonic: A little bit of both.

WHAT THE HELL!?!?!? WHY AM I SAYING THAT!?!?!?!? It might be true but. Wait what did I just think? I got to end this quick.

Amy: Maybe after this we could sleep together for one night in the same bed.

Right as Amy said that I blushed even worse than ever before. You could probably mistake me for Knuckles at that point. The image of me and Amy sleeping together from my dreamed rammed right into my head again with no mercy. I have to say no way that will happen.

Sonic: That might be nice.

HUH?!?!?! What is going on here!?!? It is like another personality of me is taking control of my body. Amy then in responded by blushing so much you could think that see was a gigantic red Christmas light bulb. Amy then slowly grabbed my tray and left my room but stopped at the doorway.

Amy: You know umm well I think we should start to see if you can walk again later.

Amy then bolted down the hall skipping merrily and giggling to her self. What have I done? Why did I say those things? That was then a small voice popped in my mind and started speaking slow but very clearly.

Voice: That is because you truly believe that. Don't you get it? You are falling in love with her.

No! That can't be! I made a promise that this would never happen again. I never break my promises. I will not feel heart ache again.

Voice: But this won't lead to heart ache. Let go of your past or you will be unhappy for the rest of your life all alone and all you will feel is hear ache.

Then the voice disappeared but what it was saying was buzzing around crazily in my mind. What if I did love her? Would it truly be bad? What if I am missing the best thing in my life? Wait no! This is not true love! She is just a crazy fan girl and friend. That is it. But she is a close friend I will give her that.

After another lunch in bed a few hours later where me and Amy did not even speak to each other obviously we where both shy. Finally after I finished and Amy took my tray she broke the awkward silence.

Amy: Sonic can you see if you can walk into the living room without your crutches. We will start your therapy there.

Then Amy left walking nervously that made me shiver. As I stood up I noticed that there was little pain in my right foot now. I still had trouble keeping my balance and it did feel sore but I was able to wobble my way into the living room where Amy stood beside the light blue couch.

Amy: First see if you can touch your toes.

I did as she told me to and I had a little trouble doing so because there was some pain in my right leg as I did this.

Amy: Does it hurt?

Sonic: A little.

Amy: Don't worry after a few stretches it will feel a little better.

After about a half an hour of doing other weird stretches I felt some of the pain lessen after each stretch.

Amy: Now last can you walk toward me a little. I need to see how you walk with your leg.

I complied as I hobbled toward Amy. It was still hard to walk correctly for the fact that my foot felt extremely sore. Then when I was about 3 feet away from Amy I looked at her eyes. In that instant in was hypnotized by them. I don't know how but I just could not take my eyes off them for some reason I cannot explain. Amy was not noticing this as she continued to watch my legs. Then because all of my attention was on her I clumsily tripped into her as we fell on to the sofa together with me on top.

Sonic: Sorry about that.

Amy: It's okay.

Then I started to pick myself up when my eyes met her eyes. They seemed to shine the like a morning star at me and they were so beautiful I was frozen in my place. I kept starring at her and all of these feelings hammered their way into my mind. The feeling of being like this with her is unexplainable. I had absolutely no idea why I felt like this. That was when my body took a mind of its own. It felt like I had no control over myself as I was hypnotized by her sparkling emerald eyes. Then I started to get closer to her and closer slowly until we were only centimeters apart. Then I did the one thing I thought would never happen in my life. I kissed her and I did not have any idea what was happening to me. But the feeling of our lips pressed against each other was amazing. The soft and warm feelings made my heart skip uncontrollable. I could not even compare what this was like. It was just heavenly. Then suddenly I finally snapped back into control and I immediately broke the kiss and fell off the sofa in absolute disbelief at what I had done. I was blushing like I have had a horrible sunburn all over my face as Amy did something of the same but had the face of disbelief. I had to get away and think. I needed to.

Sonic: Sorry about that I… I am sorry.

Before Amy could even speak I stumbled to my room and locked it behind me. As I flopped over on the bed the images of kissing Amy and feelings that I had experienced came rushing back. Why did I do that? I said I don't love her but why did I? Then the voice spoke to me again.

Voice: You do love her. You care for her. But you burry your true feelings for her in the pain of your past. History may repeat itself but sometimes not completely.

What are you saying?

Voice: She won't use you. She won't love you just because you are a hero. She loves you for who you are and she would never leave you.

Then the voice died as I fell back asleep dreaming only of Amy. Dreaming of our kiss and dreaming of her with me. How is this possible? My promise is breaking. Will I fix it or will I shatter it for her? I didn't know what to do as I cried myself to sleep.


	6. Day 6

Today was different than the other days. Instead of being awoken by the sunlight or Amy I had woke up by myself. The dream of last night had made it difficult for me to get sleep but the questions and confusion I had over came my exhaustion. I could not concentrate to well about the world around me as my foggy mind only concentrated on her. I can't explain why this was happening. This feeling is like being torn into two separate minds and the two arguing with each other with no end. I had no idea now which one to side with. The chance I might love Amy and be happy or the one that makes it so I don't feel the same pain I have felt from love last time. I continued to be in deep thought until I heard Amy's faint footsteps coming down the hall and I instantly snapped back into reality. Amy then came into my room with a tray of food with the regular mouth watering taste. As she placed the tray on my lap she lightly kissed my cheek and which for some reason I blushed. I thanked her and I instantly devoured the food within a few minutes. One of the few things that get my mind off of my problems is eating and this certainly did the trick. After I finished I handed the plate to Amy who took it and smiled at me.

Amy: How was it?

Sonic: Great as always.

Amy: Sonic after I take this into the kitchen we need to continue your exercises okay.

Sonic: Okay.

As Amy left the room I leaped out of bed and I was surprised that my leg did not hurt that much. There was still some pain in it but you could not tell it had even broken. I walked into the living room and I was surprised I was able to walk without wobbling that much. There was still some slight wobbling but it was close to perfect. Amy was there beside the couch just like yesterday smiling at me. After I did a few stretches and exercises that Amy instructed me to do she finally let me take a break after 2 hours.

Amy: If this keeps up you should be able to run just like normal the day after tomorrow.

Sonic: That's good. I can finally feel the wind blowing in my face again.

Amy: Well you should still keep it easy for a few days. You would not want to break it again in only a few hours.

After a few minutes she fixed us lunch and then we continued my exercises. It was about 5 pm when she told me to stop and go and rest in my bed. I could not help but feel happy that after today it would be only one more day until I could run in pleasure again. But something deep inside me made me feel sad that I had only one day left. It made no sense to me. Then Amy came in with my diner and I thanked her as usual. While I was eating I noticed she looked like she was confused for some reason.

Sonic: What's wrong?

Amy: Well you act like that kiss we shared last night was nothing and it concerns me.

That was just what I needed, the image of me kissing Amy rushed back into my head along with the split feelings feuding again.

Sonic: Well it was just an accident.

Amy: It did not seem like it was. Why are you so negative about loving me?

I now decided to tell her everything about my pain.

Sonic: Well it has to do with my last experience with love.

Amy: I am listening.

Sonic: Well before I came here I was a hero in a far away kingdom. I was in love with the princess named Sally. At first we seemed to share the same feelings for each other. My feelings for her grew everyday but it seemed she was pushing away from me. Then one day I decided to go to her house with some white roses.

Tears started flowing through my eyes in sadness for what I was going to say next.

Sonic: But when I got there I saw from her window that she was giving a serious kiss to a red hedgehog. The pain I felt was too much for me to stay there so I ran away. That is how I ended up here. When I arrived I promised myself that I would not experience the same heartache again and the only way I knew was to never fall in love again.

There was a long silence between us after I finished speaking until Amy finally broke the silence.

Amy: I am very sorry for you Sonic. That never should have happened. But you really need to let this go.

Sonic: I have.

Amy: You don't seem like it and your promise is just giving you even more pain. If you ever fall in love with anyone you immediately remember what happened and that just brings even more pain to you. You need to get over it, move on, and maybe you will find the person that truly loves you for who you are. They might even be right under your nose.

Sonic: What do you know?

Amy eyes started to get watery and she was now very upset at what I said. She dashed to the doorway but stopped.

Amy: Because you are doing the same as Sally by doing this.

With that she slammed the door and I could hear her footsteps and the slamming of her door. Then I could faintly hear her crying. I never liked it when she did cry but she did not understand my pain. Then the voice spoke to me again.

Voice: She understands more than you think.

How?

Voice: Because you are hurting her the same as you were hurt by Sally.

How do you mean that?

Voice: You loved Sally but she did not love you for who you were. Now Amy loves you but you keep your feelings for her hidden. You run from her and it hurts her. But there is still time to save her from the pain you have felt and in the process your pain that you feel will be forgotten.

How?

Voice: Look into your heart and not your mind. There you will find the truth.

And with that the voice had left me again. Listen to my heart not mind. What did that mean? I was just so angry at myself at that point that Amy was sad but it was not my fault. Was it? I could still hear her crying but the sound slowly died as I felt a sudden rush of drowsiness as I fell asleep and greeted by nightmares. These nightmares though were about Amy and me. It was so detailed and almost life like. Amy and I were running in a field of flowers hand in hand happy being together. Then all went dark as I held her close to me. Then a large hand came out of the dark abyss as it grabbed Amy. I tried to hang on to her but she slipped out of my fingers into the darkness. I ran as fast as I could with hope to save her and find the being who took her. Then I saw her sad, depressed with the figure that took her. I rushed to her side and said her name but she did not respond. She was like a lifeless puppet with no emotions or life in her eyes. I then looked at the figure that took her and prepared to fight him until I the figure came into visible view. I saw his face and I could not believe what I was seeing. It was me! Then the other me spoke.

Other Sonic: You see what you have done?

Sonic: I have not done anything return her back the way she was.

Other Sonic: Why should I? You did this.

Sonic: How?

Other Sonic: You broke her heart like Sally did to you. Because you lingered on the past Amy suffered the same heart break as you do. You are no better than Sally.

Then suddenly my arms started to change and my fur. It turned brown and my face changed shape. My quills disappeared and were replaced by hair. I ran to a floating mirror and looked into it to see at what I have become as I screamed in at the sight. There I was and I looked and was like Sally.

Other Sonic: Your pain that you have inflicted upon her is your fault. You should stay in that form forever Sonic but there is still time to save you and her.

Sonic: How?

Other Sonic: Tell her the truth about your feelings for her before it's too late. Tell her all the feelings that you have locked away deep in your heart and let go of the past.

With that the other Sonic disappeared and I realized what I had to do. I had to tell her. Tell her how much I love her.


	7. Day 7

I decided to wake up early and start planning on how I would show how much I truly loved Amy. I decided to tell her in the most romantic way I could think of because our bet was still on I thought it would be extremely romantic if I told her close to midnight. My first job would have to be to warm her up a little so she would believe me. Just as I finished my plans Amy came into my room with the usual tasty breakfast. What was different was that Amy was not cheerful but looked extremely depressed probably because what happened last night. Well we will just have to fix that. As Amy placed the tray of food on my lap I quickly gave her a small kiss on her left cheek and she instantly blushed.

Amy: Why did you do that Sonic?

Sonic: I just thought you would like it.

After that Amy seemed a little less depressed and joyful but still not herself. So I just smiled and I started eating up the blissful food while she still stared at me. I am at least happy that she is still doing that. After breakfast the day went on normal until it was 11:00 p.m.

Amy: Well it looks like you are going to win this bet.

Sonic: I am surprised you are giving up so soon.

Amy: Well I guess I can get used to the fact that you will never love me and just be a good friend.

Sonic: Hey can you do me a favor?

Amy: What?

Sonic: I want to surprise you with something but you have leave the room for a minute.

Amy: All right.

Amy left me alone which was just what I needed. I then got off the bed and opened the top drawer of the dresser. Inside was a assortment of scented candles that she collected. She even had listed everyone's favorite scented ones. Mine was lavender and hers was rose. I grabbed the two candles and replaced them with the peach candle. After I light the candles I laid back down on the bed until you could strongly smell the aroma that radiated from the candles. The mixture of the two senses came together in perfect harmony. Sure me and Amy were not like that but we could be together in pure happiness. I just hope all of this planning pays off.

Sonic: Okay Amy you can come in now.

As Amy came in she took a whiff of the fragrance and looked at me oddly as I smiled back.

Sonic: I just wondered how our two favorite fragrances would smell like together. It is pretty good won't you say?

Amy: Yes it is very lovely. I just wish we were like that.

Sonic: You have 40 minutes left change my mind. Here can you lie next to me for a moment.

Amy smiled and got on the other side of the bed as far as she could from me but I instantly smiled at this.

Sonic: So why don't we talk for a little while.

Amy: All right.

We started talking about things other than use or our lives. You know current events weirdoes and other things. It was actually good to be able to talk to her without our conversation going to me marrying her. We kept talking until I noticed the time. It was 11:55 p.m. and that was when I had to do what I had to do. Tell her the truth about how I truly feel.

Sonic: Well we have five minutes until this is all over.

Amy: I know and I will keep my end I won't bother you anymore about marrying me or taking me out.

Sonic: I don't think you will have to.

Amy: What do you mean by that?

I now started to scouch toward Amy until I was in the middle of the bed then I wrapped my right arm around her right shoulder and gently pulled her toward me.

Amy: Sonic are you okay?

Sonic: Yeah I just need to tell you something. These past few days have really helped me see things I never would have without you. First is that I dwell too much on the past and I need to let those things go. Second I can make some stupid promises to myself and third.

That was when I pulled Amy as close as I could to my body then I slowly got closer to her until we were only inches apart. Then our lips meet and the feeling of her soft lips against mine sent a tingling sensation down my body. I noticed during the kiss that it was 11:59 p.m. so I quickly broke the kiss and smiled at her.

Sonic: And the last thing I learned is that I am deeply in love with you Amy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Right after I said it the clock chimed 12 and I smiled in response. Amy's eyes were bigger than a baseball now probably in utter disbelief at what I just said.

Sonic: Well it looks like you won the bet Amy I fell in love with you before midnight so I guess I will go on a date with you.

Amy: I...I... I can't believe what is happening. Am I dreaming?

I could not help but laugh at this. It is true that I never thought I would ever tell her the truth but I guess miracles do happen.

Sonic: No Amy it is real. I am deeply in love with you. I can't help but smile whenever I see you it makes me feel better.

I then kissed Amy again only this one was a serious one. We both started to kiss each other with extraordinary passion. While our tongues slithered against each other my left hand started stroking her delicate soft quills while my right stroked her slender back. She was fiddling with my quills and was massaging my shoulders. The feeling of kissing her like this is indescribable. The warmth and happiness of being with her made all my thoughts of the outside world vanish except with being with her. I have to say I was really stupid to run from her and only cause us both pain. At least now we can be together. After broke our kiss we decided to sleep together. In the end we ended up in the same position that I dreamed about. Funny how this happened only this was real and I can say I was happy. Happy to fall in love again and happy to break a promise for the both of us.


	8. The Ultimate Gift

2 Years Later

It's hard to believe it has been 2 years since I told Amy how much I cared for her. During that time our relationship and feelings for each other blossomed. Each day with her brought an even greater feeling of wanting to be with her for the rest of my life. The times I have spent with her have made me feel incredibly blissful. Anyways tomorrow Amy was going to turn 18 so I thought I would give her the best gift I could possibly get to her. I ran to the post office hoping that her present I ordered for her was in there yet.

Sonic: Hey Ashtin!

Ashtin: Hey Sonic! Let me guess you are hoping that your package is here yet.

Sonic: Of course.

Ashtin: Let me check.

In a flash the purple hedgehog bolted into the mail room and a split second later he appeared holding a small package wrapped around with brown paper.

Ashtin: Looks like it's here.

Sonic: Great timing too.

I took the package and excitedly bolted out the door however I was so oblivious to my surroundings I accidentally ran right into a light post. I was dazed for a moment and suddenly from the violent shaking of the light post the light bulb jarred lose and slammed right on to my head and then I blacked out. When I woke up I realized that my forehead was wrapped in bandages and I felt a bit groggy. I looked at my surroundings and I realized I was in a hospital bed. Suddenly the double doors opened and revealed a raccoon that was in a doctor's uniform and had a card that read "Doctor Swalter".

Doctor Swalter: It is good to see you awake, Sonic.

Sonic: What happened?

Swalter: You received a minor concussion from running into a light post which I must say was pretty stupid of you.

Sonic: I was not looking where I was going.

Swalter: Well to make sure you will be alright you will stay here until first thing in the morning for your safety.

Tomorrow that means I won't be able to go on my date with Amy tonight! Wait Amy probably works here! This might turn into a good thing! Yeah and to see her gift at 12:01 a.m. tomorrow morning will be extremely romantic.

Sonic: Say doctor can I ask you something?

Swalter: Yes.

Sonic: Will I need a nurse in here the whole time?

Swalter: It would be for the best.

Sonic: Then can I request a nurse?

Swalter: It depends on who you ask for.

Sonic: Can I have Amy Rose be assigned in here with me?

Swalter: Why may I ask?

Sonic: I am her boyfriend and we sort of had a date planned out later and well can you come here for a moment?

Doctor Swalter walked beside me and I instantly whispered some words into his ear and he grinned by what I told him.

Swalter: Yes, well I think I can pull some strings so the two of you can be together. Besides Amy is a great nurse that in my opinion needs a chance to serve a patient by herself. It only fits that person would be her boyfriend that she talks about all the time here during her breaks. You are a lucky lad to have her as a girlfriend.

Sonic: I know.

Doctor Swalter then left through the white double doors and a few minutes later Amy barged into the room with her nurse uniform on and with a concerned look on her face.

Amy: Sonic why did you do that?

Sonic: Do what?

Amy: Run into a light post. I have never heard of you doing anything like that before.

Sonic: Well I was at the post office and I got your present for your birthday and I was so excited about seeing your face when you open it I accidently did not look at where I was going and then bam!

Amy's face instantly turned from concerned to happy in an instant.

Amy: Oh you shouldn't have.

Sonic: I had to it will be your birthday tomorrow and you're so special to me that I had to.

Amy: Ironic though that I finally get assigned a guest by myself and I end up with you.

Sonic: Well I asked Doctor Swalter about assigning you here since we will miss our date so might as well make do with what we have got huh?

Amy: That is so sweet of you. I get to spend time with you while on duty it is too good to be true.

Sonic: Doesn't this remind you of the last time I got hurt and you cared for me? And remember how everything turned out in the end? I still can't get the image of us kissing like we did and sleeping together like that.

Amy now started to blush madly as I couldn't help but smile at this. She was always so sweet when she blushed like that.

Amy: Yes I guess it does.

Sonic: So do you think we could call this a date?

Amy: I guess so. A work date.

So we started talking to each other for a couple of hours pausing only by eating our meals and laughing at the other's jokes. It had been quite sometime since we ever did that. Then we started teasing each other and exchange kisses. We even made out once or twice. Then I noticed the time. It was 11:59 p.m.

Amy: Well I guess we better get some sleep.

Sonic: Wait before we do I have something to give you.

Amy: What?

Sonic: Your gift of course.

I held out the package and I smiled at her.

Sonic: Sorry I did not have time to wrap it all up.

Amy: Sonic the greatest gift you can give me is your love.

Then the clock chimed 12 a.m. and I could not help but smile.

Sonic: Does this remind you of the last time we stayed up together this long?

Amy: I always will remember it.

Sonic: Well listen this is going to be a little difficult for me to do without kneeling so bear with me for a moment.

Amy: Sonic what are you talking about?

Sonic: Amy let me finish. Listen we have been together for quite sometime now and to tell you the truth being with you is the best feeling I can ever have in my life. To tell you the truth I have always secretly loved you since I first met you but of course my stupid promise made me keep it a secret. Then that day 2 years ago you changed my life into a better way. I could finally tell you the truth about how I care for you and love you. You saved me from possibly the stupidest mistake I could have made in my life. To run away from you.

Amy: Sonic you are too modest.

Sonic: But Amy now I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every waking moment that I am away from you feels like a million needles are stabbing at my heart. For you see my heart belongs to you Amy.

Amy: And mine belongs to you Sonikku.

Sonic: I cannot stand being away from you even a split second. I just love you so very much Amy. You are the light in my heart that gives me warmth when I am down. You never gave up on me. So without further ado.

I pulled the brown wrappings off of Amy's gift to reveal a small blue ring box. Amy stared at it and her jaw dropped to the floor at disbelief at what I was about to say.

Sonic: Amy Rose.

I flipped the box open to reveal a shining gold ring with a small white diamond sparkling like the northern star.

Sonic: Will you marry me?

There I did it. After so many years I asked her. I felt a mixture of relief that I finally asked yet my stomach tightened anticipating her response. Her eyes were now were wide with utter disbelief which I completely expected. There had to have been at least 5 minutes of silence until I finally ended it.

Sonic: Amy I need an answer.

Amy: I…I…I… Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. Tell me I am dreaming Sonic.

Sonic: No Amy this is real. I truly mean it. Every word I said was

Amy: I can't believe it.

Amy started to weep. I started to feel bad. Maybe she would say no. I was about to give up hope when she leaped on the bed right on top of me.

Amy: OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU SONIKKU!!!

Amy then wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged with all of her might as I gasped for air. If I would have known that she could hug this hard I would have warned the paramedics before I asked her.

Sonic: A...M…Y…I…ca…n't…bre…athe.

Finally Amy lightened her hug a little as I gasped to catch my breath.

Amy: I am sorry Sonic.

Sonic: It is okay Amy. I should have known you would be this happy.

Amy: So when is our wedding going to be?

Sonic: I would say 4 months.

Amy: Yeah 4 months is plenty of time. Still we should start planning right?

Sonic: Nah lets enjoy this moment first.

Amy then released me and I place her ring on her ring finger and she smiled.

Sonic: Happy birthday Amy.

Amy: This is defiantly the best birthday I will ever have.

Sonic: And it just started too.

I then wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her close to my body as Amy did the same to me. Then we kissed with so much passion you would think that it was illegal. I finally had found the one person I truly loved and now I would spend the rest of my life with her. I would give anything to make her happy as she would probably do the same for me. Right now all I want to think about is her. After a while we fell asleep as I held Amy tightly close to me as she snuggled against me. I think I can get used to slowing down a little bit.


	9. Wedding Problems

4 months later

Well after 4 months of ruthlessly planning, scheduling, and inviting people our wedding day finally came. We decided to have a good sized wedding only open to a few people. I decided to have my best man be Tails and Knuckles would be the Groomsmen who I had some doubts about. Still Knuckles did a good job at the bachelor party but there was too much alcohol involved there but it was still fun. Because this wedding was getting so much controversy to the town I made Ashtin security himself. He immediately accepted at the idea and he arrived in his tuxedo with a security badge pin on him. He even brought his razor sharp sword just in case if things get messy which I have to say made me feel better. All of the crazy fan girls in this town were enraged by the fact that I was marrying Amy. I was worried that they might all barge in and attack Amy in spite. But if they even tried that Ashtin would easily be able to handle it because he can scare anyone with his expertise in swordplay. So anyways it was about time for the wedding itself to start and I was adjusting my tuxedo and white tie. I never liked wearing clothes but when it comes to honoring weddings I will do what I hate. The black tuxedo felt very tight and I could not move too comfortably in it without it tightening up even more. My black pants were a different story. My black dress pants were not too tight and they were very comfortable. Tails told me I should tighten my pants a bit but I don't want the pants tightening my butt. As I continued to fiddle with my tie Knuckles and Ashtin barged in with a similar attire to mine.

Sonic: So how do I look?

Knuckles: You look like a person who is being suffocated by the way those clothes look tight on you.  
Ashtin: I think you look like you are ready for your first step into a bold new future.

Knuckles: Of course you always talk like that.

Ashtin: I do not!

Sonic: Guys hey calm down. I don't want a brawl to happen between you two just before my wedding.

Ashtin: Yeah let's hold our fighting until this is over with.

Knuckles: Fine by me.

Sonic: So anything new to report?

Ashtin: Actually now that you mention it there is some crazy squirrel girl that is trying to see you before we start.

Sonic: What is her name?

Ashtin: See that is just the weird part. She says she is some princess from another kingdom and she has like 16 huge rhino guys that are always protecting her.

Oh god don't tell me. It can't be her!

Ashtin: She says you two used to be together until you suddenly left and she says her name is Sally.

NO! WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE TO TURN UP NOW OF ALL DAYS!?!?!?

Knuckles: I had a good look at her and she defiantly looks suspicious.

Sonic: Ashtin, let her come in but make sure her guards don't follow her.

Ashtin: Whatever you say.

As Ashtin left I looked at Knuckles with a concerned face and he knew what was going through my mind.

Knuckles: Dude if you want my opinion I say you should tell her what happened okay. Girls hate it when you avoid the subject about you and them. I know because I have had my share of experiences with Shade. My ass still hurts from the last time I did that.

Sonic: Thanks for the advice. Can I ask you to watch Amy?

Knuckles: Why?

Sonic: Because I have got this bad feeling that Sally might try to do something to her.

Knuckles: Hey it is your wedding.

Knuckles exited the room and I started to pace back and forth in deep thought. After 7 years I would finally see Sally again. Under normal conditions I would be happy to see her but this was not any normal conditions. I had gotten over her for 2 years and now she is appearing in my life again. I have to tell her up front what happened and not give into anything she tries to pull. She has done some crazy things to get what she wants and I can't give her the benefit of the doubt that she has changed. Just as I stopped pacing the door opened to reveal Ashtin and Sally with her bodyguards.

Ashtin: Okay big guys no coming in here.

The rhinos started to growl at Ashtin but he just rolled his eyes in response.

Ashtin: I don't care what you threaten to do to me no one in there until they are finished.

Sally: It is okay guards I will be done soon.

Ashtin then closed the door behind him leaving me and Sally in the same room. She was still in her blue sleeveless vest and the only difference from before was that she looked a little more mature. Normal guys might get turned on by the sight of her but I was not impressed.

Sally: It is good to see you again Sonic.

Sonic: I guess I can say the same.

Sally: I have been looking for you for 5 years and finally I found you.

Sonic: So you waited 2 years before starting to look for me.

Sally: Well you left so suddenly I thought you were on a dangerous mission or something. I wanted to start your search earlier but my father said I had to wait until he felt we had no other choice.

Sonic: Why am I not surprised?

Sally: Anyways I have come so you can return with me back to our kingdom after you do you're part in this wedding. After we get back we will marry and you will be a prince. By the way what part of the wedding are you doing?

Sonic: I am the groom. This is my wedding.

Sally: Well I guess we could marry here though I feel more comfortable back home. I don't have much time to change though.

Sonic: I am not marrying you. This wedding is for me and my real true love.

Sally: What are you talking about? You know I hate cruel jokes.

Sonic: I am not joking I am in love with someone else and she loves me back.

Sally: So who is the poor sap that you will deny at the "I do" part.

Sonic: 1st I will not deny it I will really marry her and 2nd here name is Amy Rose.

I pulled out a picture of Amy from my tuxedo pocket and showed it to Sally. Then Sally examined the picture for a little while until I put it back in my pocket.

Sally: Well she looks like a complete slut.

Now that pissed me off. No one calls Amy a slut without a beating from me. I only held back because Sally was a girl and today was my wedding. I did not want bloodshed 20 minutes before I become one with Amy.

Sonic: You are one to talk.

Sally: Why do you say that?

Sonic: The reason I left was because I saw you kissing another red hedgehog.

Sally: I have never done such a thing.

Sonic: Are you calling me a liar?

Sally: Well you aren't exactly telling the truth.

Sonic: You are the one who is lying. You made me endure 5 years of pain by what you did. The pain only died when I was with Amy. I fell in love again thanks to her but you were the one who tried to prevent me from doing so.

Sally: That is it! You are coming home whether you like it or not.

Sonic: Over my dead body!

Sally then pulled out a small tranquilizer and before I could even react the tranquilizer pierced my skin. The instant the fluid entered my blood stream I blacked out. All I could do was barely hear and feel what was going on. Sally then yelled something at the guards and then picked me up.

Ashtin's POV

At first I was leaning on the door listening to Sonic and Sally argue with the huge rhinos breathing down my neck. I swear if I had another one of them breathes their vile breaths on my neck I will snap his neck right off. Then suddenly I heard Sally say something and instantly the guards lunged at the door. Finally some action I was getting bored anyways. As they approached the door I pulled out my sword and clutched it in both of my hands in my fighting pose.

Ashtin: I suggest you don't do that unless you don't want to have those fingers of yours anymore.

The rhinos roared in response and before they could even move a step closer I used my Flash Slash technique. I moved right at the leading rhino and I was so fast that time seemed to move slow down. I instantly did a series of complex lighting fast sword slashes at him. Once I finished in only milliseconds, I jumped back to my original position and smirked. At first it looked like to them that I never moved only smirking to their eyes. They did not even know that I had slashed them so many times. At first it looked like I had done no damage to them but the next second later slash marks appeared all over the leader and he instantly fell to the ground.

Ashtin: So who is next?

Then one of the other rhinos pulled out a radio and said some things into it I could not understand. Then I heard in the distance more rhinos stampeding on the other side of the large chapel. They were going toward Amy's room. I hope Knuckles can handle those guys because it looks like my hands are going to be tied up for a while. The next moment the rest of the rhinos rushed toward me as I prepared for another volley of swordplay for them.

Knuckle's POV

I was outside of Amy's room waiting for Amy to finish talking with her bridesmaid Cream. After I heard a long silence between the two I opened the door and smiled at them.

Knuckles: Hey Amy you look great.

I had to admit Sonic had some good tastes. She had her white silk wedding dress on that shimmered brightly. The dress also seemed to reflect all the light that came in contact with and made her look like an angel. Too bad she was taken.

Knuckles: Hey Cream can you go check on the wedding preparations? I need to talk with Amy in private for a minute.

Cream nodded and raced out the door with her light blue chao Cheese flying behind her.

Amy: What is it Knuckles?

Knuckles: Well I have a feeling we that the wedding time will be stalled a little bit.

Amy: Why?

Knuckles: We had an unexpected guest appear today.

Amy: Who?

Knuckles: Sally.

Amy's eyes now were wide in disbelief that I just said that Sally was here. We did not know much about Sally except for what Sonic told us about how she crushed his heart.

Amy: Why is she here?

Knuckles: I have no clue but I bet my life that it has something to do with Sonic. I bet she did not even know that Sonic knew she was cheating on him. She is probably going to try and take back to her kingdom with him.

Amy was obviously very concerned by what I just said so I let her think about it for a moment.

Amy: So what is Sonic doing now?

Knuckles: He is probably talking to her as we speak. I don't think you need to worry though. After a while I am sure she will leave without him.

Amy: Yeah you're right.

Suddenly there was a loud stomping and roars that got louder and louder every second. It seemed whatever it is it was coming toward us.

Knuckles: Stay here Amy I'll check it out.

Amy gave him a furious face that maybe she thought I had the idea that she was helpless. Actually I think she is very helpful but she doesn't need to get hurt on her wedding day. I rushed out the door and I almost immediately saw what the source of the noises was coming from. There was a large group of rhinos stampeding right at us and by the look on their faces they did not intend to stop. I started to crack my knuckles and got my fists up in fighting position. It looks like I am going to have some fun today after all. As soon as the stampeding group of what I counted 10 rhinos came within only a few feet of me I rushed toward them head on. Right before I collided with the pack leader I immediately ducked under him and gave him a nice uppercut right in his lower torso. The blow was dead on as the rhino collapsed to the ground fallowing with the others tripping over each other. Before they could recover I immediately leaped into the middle of the pack of rhinos and with all of my strength, I hammered the ground to create a small shockwave that sent the rhinos flying through the air and colliding with the hard walls. I was about to see if Amy was alright when I heard a loud WHAM and something hard hitting the ground. I turned around to see Amy with her Piko Piko Hammer in her hands and a rhino on the ground with a red mark on the back of his head.

Amy: Did you really think I would allow these guys to ruin my wedding?

Knuckles: Not really. I just did not think Sonic would be too happy with me if you got hurt.

Ashtin's POV

I had been fighting these guards one after another for what seemed like an eternity. Every time I defeated one another took his place. Finally one of the rhinos punched me in the gut and I was sent hurdling through the air and I was hammered against the wall. I could barely keep my eyes open as I saw what happened next.

Rhino Leader: Princess we have eliminated the resistance.

Sally: Good now help me take Sonic here and get him in our steel van. After you do tie him up with chains and then get that bitch that is in my way to his heart.

Rhino Leader: What do you want me to do with her when we catch her?

Sally: I want her to be in the same van as Sonic until once we get back home. Then I will have her head cut from her body. Execution style.

Rhino Leader: Isn't that a bit over doing it?

Sally: Who is in charge here?

Rhino Leader: You are mam.

Sally: Thank you.

I heard enough. I knew I could not save Sonic with all those rhinos around so I quickly bolted toward Amy's room where I saw about 10 rhinos scattered around on the ground. Then at the end of the hall I saw Amy and Knuckles.

Ashtin: Amy! Knuckles!

I quickly ran to them huffing and puffing from my injuries.

Knuckles: What happened to you Ashead?

Ashtin: We don't have time to fight! They got Sonic! Sally knocked him out after he refused to go back with her to her kingdom. Now they are going to put him in a steel van and high tail it out of here.

Amy: THAT BITCH! It is one thing to ruin my wedding but it is another thing to steal Sonic from me. Hurry up let's go save him.

Amy then bolted down the hall so fast I could hardly believe she could run at that speed.

Knuckles: Do you think we need to get involved with this?

Ashtin: For some reason I think Amy has got it covered.

Knuckles: Yeah I am all sweaty now and my tux is incredibly dirty.

Ashtin: You think yours is so bad look at mine! I got tears all over it and this is a rental!

Knuckles: Well at least I know how to fight unlike you.

I then pulled out my sword and held in my fighting position.

Ashtin: Why don't you stop talking and start fighting?

Knuckles then raised both of his fists and grinned at Ashtin.

Knuckles: I thought you would never ask.

Sonic's POV

Sonic: You crazy bitch if I get out of here I am going to give you a beating like you have never experienced!

I was thrown into a steel van and I had chains wrapped around my arms and legs and I could not move. Sally was in front of me grinning and I hate it when I am kidnapped.

Sally: Don't worry you won't be the only one in here. Once I find your little slut I am put her in here. Then when we get back home I am going to have her head on a platter in less than 10 seconds.

Sonic: If you or your guards dare to lay a single hand on her I will beat the living shit out of you and then Amy will probably pound your head against this van until your face makes people commit suicide just by looking at it.

Sally: Well I don't think that will happen.

Amy: You would be surprised you ass!

I was stunned, outside of the van past the 20 or so guards stood Amy in her bridal dress that was torn up as she was covered in sweat and dirt as she had her hammer raised high in the air.

Sonic: Amy run! If they catch you they will kill you!

Amy: I don't care!

Sonic: But I do! I don't want you to get hurt!

Amy: Don't worry! My love for you will give me the strength to save you!

Sally: Well look who is here. Sonic the Hedgehog's personal whore!

Amy twitched at Sally's insult and she gripped her hammer tighter. Then a guard walked up to Amy and snickered at her.

Guard: I suggest you put down your weapon before you get hurt.

Then in a flash Amy swung her hammer so fast you could only the blur of the hammer's movement. The hammer's head smashed the guard on the side of his head with incredible force and sent him flying through the air.

Amy: That is for calling me a whore!

Sally was shocked at how easily Amy took out her guard and I can't say I was too surprised. If you ever see her when she fights when she is pissed off she is deadly. The guards then started to rush at her but she sent them all flying with one hammer blow for each guard. She did this while she said why they deserved it.

Amy: That is for ripping my wedding dress! That is for hurting my friends! That is for hurting me! That is for making me angry! That is for ruining the church! That is for making me fight! That is for inflicting pain on Sonic!

She kept taking out all the guards until all there was left standing between us was Sally. Then Amy pulled her hammer back and readied for one last swing of her hammer.

Amy: AND THIS IS FOR RUINING MY WEDDING!!!

Amy swung with all her strength with her hammer and it slammed on the side of Sally's head. The blow sent her flying across the van and her slamming against the steel walls. Amy checked her pulse and noted that she was alive and then she picked up the key to unlocking the chains around me. As the chains came off my body, I wrapped both of my arms around Amy's neck and I kissed her passionately. After I broke from our kiss I rocked her right to left comforting her.

Sonic: I can't thank you enough Amy. You saved me from another possible nightmare.

Amy was now crying as tears streamed down her body.

Amy: But our wedding is ruined and no one will be able to see it.

Sonic: I think it would be better if we had a small one anyways.

Amy: Also my dress is ruined look at it. It's full of holes and tears. I look hideous.

Sonic: No you don't Amy you are far from hideous. You are beautiful in my eyes. You always have and you always will. Come on let's see how the other's are doing.

I then wiped away Amy's tears and gave her a short loving kiss. Then I picked her up bridal style and bolted back to the church. Once we got there I looked for Ashtin and Knuckles on to find them in fighting positions and watching each other sharply. Knuckles's tuxedo had many tears in it and he was covered in cuts and scratches. Ashtin meanwhile did not have his tuxedo on as it was lying in the corner of the hall. He was covered in purple bruises all over his body and looked like as though he was in extreme pain yet he continued to act like it was nothing. As they rushed toward each other I decided that they needed to stop.

Sonic: STOP FIGHTING!

Instantly they looked at me but little did they know that they were still moving toward each other at a high speed. They both looked at each other only to slam into each other and fall on the ground with their backs.

Ashtin: Agh now that hurt!

Knuckles: You said it.

Ashtin: So Amy did you kick those jackasses back to where they belong?

Sonic: Yep she sure did. She knocked out everyone and soon they will all be wishing that they never ruined our wedding.

Knuckles: Well the guests are gone. You still have the rings. We are here. So why don't you still have your wedding here and now. I kind of like small ones anyways.

Sonic: Is that okay with you Amy?

Amy: But who will say the verses?

Ashtin: Well I don't know much about the verses but I know the basics to and important points of the wedding itself.

Sonic: You do it.

After they all changed into somewhat better tuxedos and Amy stitched her dress back together they entered the chapel with Ashtin holding a bible smiling and Knuckles was sitting in one of the wooden benches that were not destroyed.

Ashtin: Okay listen I am going to skip a few things and get right to the "I do" parts.  
Alright do you Sonic T. Hedgehog take Amy Rose do be your beloved wife to cherish and love forever till death do you part?

Sonic: I do.

Ashtin: And do you Amy Rose take Sonic T. Hedgehog to be your beloved husband to love through sickness and in health?

Amy: I do.

Ashtin: Do you have the rings?

I quickly pulled out the two gold wedding bands and smiled in relief that they had not been damaged. I then lid one of the bands onto Amy's ring finger as she did the same to me.

Ashtin: Then by the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. Now you may kiss the bride.

I then inched closer to Amy slowly taking in every moment that had just happened. Then our lips touched as we kissed the deepest and most romantic kiss in my entire life. The voice in my head was cheering and the dark memories of my past forgotten. The only thing I would remember now would be the ones with Amy the one I loved with my whole heart. That was the day I could say without a doubt that I really could be with the one I truly was in love with. That is the day I will never forget. The day I married Amy.


End file.
